The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine for displaying and storing frozen confectionery. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic vending machine that can be operated for the dispensing of frozen confectionery stored in containers inside the vending machine. The containers represent another feature of the invention.
Presently, there are various types of machines for the automatic vending of products on the market. Among these, the ones most similar to this invention are machines for the vending of packaged foodstuffs and refrigerated canned drinks. Many are also designed for the vending of frozen confectionery in a frozen state.
Machines for the automatic vending of frozen confectionery are scarce, however, because the irregular-shape of the various ice cream products make them difficult to handle. Also, these machines have an operating temperature of around xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C., and this causes ice formation which leads to costly damage. These problems explain the low rate of success of ice cream confectionery dispensing machines compared with other vending machines that operate under less exacting conditions, such as machines for dispensing refrigerated drinks.
Previous designs of automatic vending machines for frozen confectionery have had problems with ice formation mainly in the interior. This has resulted in the sticking together of the products, which in turn leads to obstruction and breakage of the delivery mechanisms. The other alternative has been to place the ice cream products in individual compartments which is quite laborious and thus disadvantageous for machine service and reloading technicians.
The invention relates to an automatic vending machine for articles of frozen confectionery. The machine includes an outer door which incorporates controls for product selection and interaction with a user, the outer door including a product collection tray for access by the user to a delivered frozen confection article; an environmentally-controlled chamber formed of thermally insulating panels located behind the outer door for receiving and conserving the frozen confection articles in containers at a freezing temperature of about xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C.; a structure located within the enviromnentally-controlled chamber for delivery of the containers and articles, the structure including at least one compartment for stacking of the containers; a discharge hopper spanning the compartment for delivering a selected container and article to the product collection tray; and a delivery device located in the lower part of the compartment for seizing a bottommost container from the compartment and forwarding it into the discharge hopper.
Preferably, the delivery structure comprises parallel compartments for receiving the containers and articles in an arched arrangement forming stacks, the parallel compartments including pairs of parallel vertical dividers with a given spacing which allows the containers to fall while maintaining their vertical order. Advantageously, the machine comprises an inner door for access to the environment-controlled chamber, a flap provided in the inner door for allowing the containers and articles to pass from the discharge hopper to the product collection tray. Typically, the machine further comprises a refrigeration system having sufficient power to maintain the freezing temperature of the articles for maintaining the articles in a frozen state and a heating system preventing the formation of surface frost and ice in the containers and delivery structure.
In preferred embodiments, the containers are cylindrical or quasi-cylindrical containers, and there is provided a cash box system capable of monitoring the articles of frozen confectionery present within the machine and communicating to a remote center by telephone a need for restocking or a need for repair of any malfunction or breakdown of the machine. Also, the outer door can be provided with one or more of (a) external controls for product selection by the user and a cash box mechanism suitable for payment in cash for a selected product and dispensing of change; (b) an interactive screen with the ability to conduct promotions and provide instant prizes to the user; and (c) an audio information system equipped with preprogrammed spoken messages and musical backgrounds; or (d) means for carrying static advertising or promotional panels and moving decoration.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a combined frozen confectionery/dispensing container for use in an automatic vending machine, which comprises two body halves joined via a longitudinal edge by means of a membrane that acts as a joint or hinge and which has a pressure-fit closure opposite the membrane, wherein the container, when open, can be stacked inside another container of similar or identical dimensions. Advantageously, the body halves are symmetrical and the container is cylindrical or quasi-cylindrical. Also, the bases of each half-cylinder or half-quasi-cylinder can include a projection formed of two inclined planes so that the container can slide easily within the compartment of the vending machine.
Preferably, the pressure-fit closure includes a tongue-and-groove or slot-and-tongue arrangement. Also, the container may be open at one end or at both ends, and provided with one or two lids of frustocornical shape, such that the frustoconical shape of the lids allows stacking of the containers in such a way as to minimize the space occupied during transportation and storage. The lids may be applied to the container using a rapid-closure system that includes a system for pressure coupling.